


Making Things Right

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, False Memories, Force Visions, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fulfills Multiple Kink Meme Prompts:</b> Rey asks Luke if he feels tempted by her. When he denies it, she uses the Force to try to prove herself right. The reason this is so important for her to know is because ever since Kylo Ren held her captive, she has been unable to sexually satisfy herself and needs to know that someone loves and cares for her enough to help her.</p><p>
  <b>This fic is more or less abandoned.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’re washing their plates and utensils after dinner when Rey finally feels the need to bring it up. This _thing_ that’s been sitting there with them for weeks. She puts her dish down.

“Luke?” she asks, brows already furrowed, already half sure that she knew what he was going to say.

“Yes, padawan?” 

He knew there was something on her mind tonight. Something that has been causing her a level of distress, but there was something else there that he couldn’t place. Something he was hoping she was about to reveal.

“Do you ever feel tempted?”

Ah, this is something he had been anticipating. Padawans have asked their masters that very questions for centuries.

“By the dark side, you mean?”

Her head cocks to the side, and Luke can already tell he’s off the mark.

“No,” she says, hesitant to clarify. “By me.”

“Now, Rey,” he says disapprovingly. “What kind of master would I be if was tempted by a student?”

“You mean you haven’t felt it? You must feel a stirring when we’re together.”

Luke looks at her seriously. It wasn’t unheard of for a padawan to have intense feelings for their master, but the idea of pursuing or exploring those feelings was strongly discouraged. Obviously Rey had some misguided and misdirected feelings, and it was his job to help her get through them without feeling like he was dismissing her.

“I care you for you very much, youngling, but I have felt no stirrings of that kind towards you. Only pride and happiness.”

“But this is different,” she insists. “The closer I am to you, the stronger it is.” She takes two steps forward, leaving them standing nearly toe-to-toe. “See?”

There is a bright ball of energy throbbing inside of her. It is quiet when they train and eat and have lessons, but when her mind is unoccupied and her thoughts are allowed to wander, it returns. It is like a reminder that even when they are not actively doing something together, she is still with him…or maybe that he is with her.

He does feel a gentle pulse emanating from her aura, and he can tell that it’s directed at him. 

“May I look?” Luke asks. Rey nods.

He has found, over the years, that putting his hand directly over someone’s heart (or hearts) is the best way to go about it. The heart of any being is symbolic of their energy and vitality, and so it is true for sensing the Force as well.

Carefully, he places his left hand just above her breast, and Rey sighs gently in relief, which worries him. She reacted as though he had given her a glass of cool water on a hot day. Her eyes fall shut as his aura penetrates hers, looking for clues to help them both.

What hits him first is an overwhelming wave of desire. It runs him through, and the force and heat of it shoots right down to his groin. And then there is the rain. Perfumed drops of liquid gold fall upon his face, infusing him with Rey’s desire to hold him close. He can also sense her longing to take a lengthy, languorous nap upon a bed of silk with the object of her affection. Finally—and, oh! He can barely concentrate enough to see it—come the winds. Winds that tug at his clothes and spin him around and around and around until he has to pull away from Rey.

Despite the storm raging inside her, Rey calmly opens her eyes. “Well? Did you feel it?” 

She looks at him expectantly, hoping he will now believe her.

“I think it’s time for bed, Rey.”

“But Luke—”

“Please, Rey,” he urges.

“But Luke, I—”

“ _Rey_.”

Rey closes her mouth and tries not to let her tears fall. Luke didn’t need to raise his voice for her to know that he was troubled with what he had seen and also possibly disappointed with her. Ashamed, Rey rushes to her room before she said or did anything else.

Luke pulls out a chair at the table and sits down with a sigh. He puts his head in his hands. Rather than diffusing the bomb, he had only served to make the timer tick faster. He would go speak with her later. He would make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on reworking this chapter to get a better flow as soon as I have the time to do it _write._

He can sense the conflict warring inside her before he even gets to the hall that leads to her room. He walks through it as though it was a heavy fog. By the time he is close enough to give three light taps to her door, he can already hear her crying. Luke feels guilty that she is feeling so tormented, but he is glad that the desert climate has finally allowed her to hydrate herself enough for tears. A curse and a blessing.

When he gets no answer, he knocks again, and he hears a weak, “Come in.”

Rey’s tiny room is tidy, but there is evidence of her making the space her own. She keeps flowers in a small vase by her bed. The ones that have died—despite her best efforts—are kept pressed in a book. A genuine book with real paper. She also has a knack for drawing likenesses of people, if the scattered etchings are anything to go by.

But he’s stalled long enough, and he turns to face the talented girl he has come to love like a daughter. The one who needs his help.

“May I sit down?”

Rey nods and wipes her snot and tears away with a sleeve. Perhaps the crude desert ways have not left her completely, Luke muses with a smile.

“You know that love you very much. And you’ve come such a long way already. You show such courage and talent that most adults lack.” This earns him a small smile. “But what you are feeling isn’t love. Not truly.”

“But—” Luke holds up his hand, and she quiets. He needs her to listen and, more importantly, to understand.

“What you are experiencing is called flooding. You have been through so much, padawan. Your mind is only now catching up with your body.”

Rey’s tears begin again, and she quickly crawls from her corner of the bed to his and embraces him tightly. As the sobs wrack her body, Luke’s hands come up to hold her, gently rocking her as though she were a little one.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright. It’s perfectly alright.”

She pulls back slightly and bravely looks him in the eye.

“I need something,” she says, voice steady. Her eyes were red, her throat was hoarse, and her nose was runny, but nothing could take away from the seriousness she was trying to convey. 

“Tell me.”

She takes a deep breath, and then begins, “Kylo Ren held me captive. He wanted the piece of the map. He went inside my head.”

Luke nods when she pauses. This they all knew. He has a sick feeling of dread in his gut.

“He put…visions inside me. Inside my head. Visions of the two of us.” She takes a moment to collect herself. “It never really happened, but it feels like it did. Him pinning me down. Grabbing my hair. Hitting me and hitting me and _hitting me_ over and over until I beg him to stop…But he never does.”

Rey stops speaking, and Luke watches as her aura fades slightly before coming back to him in full.

“I’m so sorry,” he says. “I didn’t know.”

Rey laughs with tears in her mouth. “No one does.”

“What can I do?” Luke asks, hoping she doesn’t ask for the impossible.

“I thought that if you would sleep with me once, then I’d have a different vision in my head.”

Luke’s brows furrow, and he massages his temple. Well, things certainly made a lot more sense now, namely Rey’s odd behavior and her projected images from earlier. He understands why she came to him, and he’s glad she trusts him enough to tell him all of this. Rey looks at him intensely, waiting to hear what she is supposed to do next.

“The hardest part is saying it out loud,” Luke assures her. “And I can help you overcome those false visions. Conquering the mind is extremely difficult, but you are young and capable, so I have no doubt that you’ll heal just fine.”

Rey leans heavily against him, and he can sense her trying to leach some of his inward serenity. It tickles, a little, at the back of his mind, but he doesn’t stop her.

“But if there is a physical issue,” he says, delicate, “then there are ways that can be safely dealt with on your own, as I’m sure you already know.”

He thanks the gods for his beard, which Luke is sure is the only thing hiding his blush.

“But I’ve tried!” Rey suddenly shouts. It actually startles him. Fresh tears prick her eyes, creating more spikes in her lashes. “ _That is why I came to you!_ Don’t you see how desperate I am?”

She pushes herself away from him and gets off the bed until she’s standing in front of him.

“Look at me, Master Luke! I have dark eyes from nightmares. Every time I close my eyes, he’s in the room with me. I’ve bitten my nails raw. Every time I wash, I feel his hands over my body, and I can’t eat for the rest of the day!”

She screams loudly into her hands, but Luke wants to be sure that she’s finished before presuming to touch her or speak, which might derail her efforts to purge her emotions. It’s clear that this outburst has drained her because she sits down heavily upon the bed; she falls completely silent.

Suddenly calm, she turns to him and takes his hand. She places his large, warm palm against her face, stares at him with shining brown eyes, and husks, “Please, Luke. You’re my only hope.”


End file.
